


I Hate You (Let's Make Out)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: What if they unfroze Steve when Tony was a teenager and even though Tony hated Steve because his dad was always going on about how great he is Tony’s dick was still like “holy frICK” when he met Steve in person and like… the first opportunity that presented itself for him to get into Steve’s pants he jumped on it.(A quick drabble/headcanon thing)





	I Hate You (Let's Make Out)

What if they unfroze Steve when Tony was a teenager and even though Tony hated Steve because his dad was always going on about how great he is Tony’s dick was still like “holy frICK” when he met Steve in person and like… the first opportunity that presented itself for him to get into Steve’s pants he jumped on it.

What if that opportunity was in his bedroom one night, Steve had been invited over for dinner, and they’re just hanging out in Tony’s room casually and Tony just… fucking jumps Steve. He’s losing his mind. He’s been hyping this up for weeks, fantasizing, waiting for the right time to strike. It turns out not to work out that great for him, because even though he is in control, straddling Steve’s lap and making out with him, he is so goddamn blushy and whiny and hard and he is just rutting into Steve like the horny, star-struck 16-year-old he is.

And Steve knows. It’s obvious. Tony is about to spin out, coming in his jeans and being humiliated by his nemesis-turned-crush. Ever the gentleman, Steve wants to make sure that doesn’t happen. He decides that the obvious plan of action is to take Tony by the waist, press his back into the bed, open up his jeans, and give Tony the dick sucking of a lifetime. Steve can’t help but notice, nose-to-pubes, that Tony used a strong, sweet-smelling soap to wash himself with earlier in the day. He smiles as he rolls his tongue over Tony’s head.

Tony lasts for all of thirty seconds, all of his energy going into not chanting Steve’s name at the top of his lungs. His fingers shake as they grope for Steve’s hair, his shirt, anything to keep himself grounded as his orgasm wells up in his throat. It’s so much, it feels so good, the hot, wet masterpiece that is Steve’s mouth mixed with the stron hands keeping his hips pinned to the bed. Tony finally loses it with a sharp, gutted sob, his hips snatching against Steve’s hands and his legs kicking against the sheets, tiny little Steve, Steves pouring from his throat.

Steve takes everything Tony has to give him, all hot and salty over his tongue, and he swallows while holding eye contact. Tony practically whimpers at the sight, sagging back into the bed and allowing his soul to return to his body. Steve quickly stuffs Tony back into his pants when there is a knock at the door, and when Steve opens it, he assures Mr. Stark that the noise Tony made was from some light combat training taken a little too far. Howard invites himself to sit on Tony’s bed and talk to Steve more about his technique. Steve carefully hides his boner as he talks him through it. Tony falls asleep, crumpled in his pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
